The Ghost/Transcript
Rico: Just about done. Pancho: Mm, oh boy. Rico: How about the weeping woman? Pancho: No Way Jorge! Rico: But you used to love the weeping woman! Pancho: I don't wanna talk about it. [Camera becomes someone's point of view. The person is viewing Rico and Pancho; the person rushes towards Rico. Rico feels a gust of wind and hears a noise. He screams.] Rico: What was that? Pancho: Probably an owl. [Takes a bite of his hot dog] Mm... Mm, mm... [Spits out his food] A ghost!! [Muglita is seen floating towards them.] Rico: Dude. It's just Muglita. Hey, Muglita. [She howls.] [Whispering to Pancho] She's weird, huh?[Muglita gets closer to Rico and howls again.] How's it goin'? [She flies around and howls some more.] Pancho: Are you haunting us? Muglita: Yeeeeessss... Pancho: Oh, okay. [She resumes howling.] Rico: [Tactfully] Well, could ya knock it off?? Muglita: Sorry... It's just... I'm doomed to haunt this mortal plane. Phoebe: Oh look Rico playing with a dead baby girl again.and her friends laughing Rico: [Gasps] Muglita is not dead, she is one of a kind so you wanna play the weeping woman with us, it's real scary. Muglita: Until I discover the cause of my death, my soul can't ascend to the Dead World. But as a ghost, I have no memory of my mortal life... and no idea how I died... Phoebe:ha, how come everyone believes that La Llorona is real,it's a dumb story. Rico: Whoa it's a real mexican legend,there's a beautiful woman by the name of Maria who drowns her children in order to be with the man that she loved.! Phoebe: bet you can't. Rico:how about tomorrow night. Phoebe:fine,have it your way if La Llorona drown me in order to be with the man.laughs Rico:allright gang,audtion time.[The three cheer. "AUDITION TIME" logo pops up and skulls fill up the screen to shift to the next scene.Rico works as a casting director''.] okay who's up first. [Muglita practices ballet since she was alive, but is interrupted by Phoebe by pushing her. '''Phoebe':(singsong)talent coming through,(clear throat)(singing poorly) i am so beautiful look at me sing. Muglita:like,we're saying tomorrow night. Ella:Rico,i have a question,what does the weeping woman drowning the children. Phoebe:you're have to let me audition Rico Santos or else.i'll crush youjaw drops,let's take it from the top shall we(singing) i am.... Muglita:however the bottom. Phoebe:You..Can't... KEEP ME OUT OF THIS PLAY!!!!!! Muglita:just watch me. Phoebe:laaaaa,aaaahchanges to the cemetery Muglita:candles check,skulls check,picture check. Rico:i can't wait to look on Phoebe's face when she sees the weeping woman. Phoebe's mom:be good, Phoebe. Rico:hi Phoebe. Phoebe:allright i'm here where is the weeping woman,oh that's right in your brainlaughs Rico:you better laugh when you're drowning. Phoebe:you all a bunch or scaredy catsbooms Rico:why are you trembling? Phoebe:[A flashback begins. 'A mean' ' '' girl '' meets '' a ghost girl''' in school.] '' ''my story is about a mean girl who is friends with a nice naive ghost girl.Amy and Mary are friends and are part of their school's gymantics team.their personalities couldn't be more different, as Mary is endlessly optimistic and energetic.Amy is spolied,bratty and airheaded. Mary get an A-plus on her test and Amy get an F-minus on her test,the end.ends : Rico:No Way i thought it was a scary story. :Muglita:[clear throat and flashback begins at the cemetery.] [Voice over] there was a 4 year old mean-spirited girl who is not nice to her deceased family members.[Phoebe in the flashback is putting flowers on her family members' graves.'After She''' makes fun of Muglita''' in the beauty pageant. She pulls her up to Tonya, the gravedigger.] :'Phoebe [In flashback]: Excuse me Tonya, after my family members going in the underworld, can i go home. :Tonya: okay if you don't go home before midnight, the weeping woman is gonna get you. :Phoebe [In flashback]: WHAT!!!!!, you can't do that.booms and the ghosts of her family members leaves their bodies that makes her scream and running away from them. :Tito [In flashback]: Huh? :Phoebe [In flashback]: [Walks over to the tombstone] guys you have to help me! [Zombies burst out of the ground] :Tonya: I told you so! :Tito [In flashback]: You Get Scared! [Phoebe is drowned by the Weeping woman.] [Too late. Phoebe gets her hair and clothes wet as The Weeping woman explodes in a red candy explosion. Tito, with some candy splattered on him, is traumatized by this. La Llorona's soul leaves what's left of her body, with candy splattered all over the place like blood. Flashback ends] Muglita: So that's why you don't being drowned!seeing the ghost married couple, screams and leaves in panic :Maria: JUANITO!!! :Juanito: MARIA!!! :[They kiss and ascend together, blasting the tent to pieces doing so.] :Muglita: Congratulations, you kids! :Rico: Haha, yeah! :Maria: [To Rico,Pancho and Muglita] Goodbyyye...! Thanks for everything! :Juanito: [To Finn and Jake] Thanks for everything! Goodbye! :[They kiss and explode into fireworks. Camera pans down to the ground and shows Rico,Pancho and Muglita at their campfire from the beginning of the episode.] : : : Category:Transcripts